<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Watermelon is His Favorite by Angel_of_Death_3000yrs</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25906150">Watermelon is His Favorite</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_of_Death_3000yrs/pseuds/Angel_of_Death_3000yrs'>Angel_of_Death_3000yrs</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Candy Making, Children, F/M, Multi, Neighbors</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 01:58:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,289</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25906150</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_of_Death_3000yrs/pseuds/Angel_of_Death_3000yrs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and Bucky meet their neighbor Y/n. They are able to spend some extra time with her past that initial meeting, and chubby reader goodness.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes/Original Female Character(s), James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Original Female Character(s), James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Reader, Steve Rogers/Original Female Character(s), Steve Rogers/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>130</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Watermelon is His Favorite</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bucky rose from the couch, Steve following behind, both tentative at the prospect of the unexpected visitor. Bucky took a quick look through the peephole, breathing in a sigh of relief as it was only their neighbor. She was friendly, if not a little shy; he and Steve have only spoken to her a few times before.</p>
<p>Bucky opened the door with a smile. "Hey, Y/n, right?"</p>
<p>"Yep." She smiled up at them before averting her eyes to the bowl in her hands. "I made lollipops, and I was wondering if you guys wanted some?"</p>
<p>"Sure, doll. What flavors do you have?" Steve looked over Bucky's shoulder, resting his chin on it as he let the brunet speak.</p>
<p>"Vanilla, mint, banana, strawberry, grape, watermelon, and orange." She pointed at each grouping of colors as she named them.</p>
<p>"Watermelon is his favorite." Bucky pointed his thumb at Steve, "and can I have a bit of each? That way I can figure out what my favorite flavor is."</p>
<p>"Yeah. I have plenty, and it is easy enough to make more, if you want more."</p>
<p>"I will have to stop by sometime then." Steve finally spoke, reaching around Bucky to grab the lollipop that was offered.</p>
<p>With a light blush on her cheeks, Y/n helped Bucky to gather a few of each flavor into a colorful bouquet of sweets. They chatted for a few moments more, about simple things like cooking and current news. Conversation flowed easily between the three, but soon it had to stop.</p>
<p>"I will see you around, I guess." Y/n gave a small wave as she turned and went back to her own apartment.</p>
<p>Bucky closed the door behind himself and placed the candies down on the counter. Steve unwrapped his candy and popped it in his mouth, letting out a moan. Bucky raised his eyebrow.</p>
<p>"What?! It's good." Steve shrugged.</p>
<hr/>
<p>A knock on her door brought Y/n out of the kitchen where she had been for the past few hours.</p>
<p>"Yes?" She opened her door, her composure faltering a moment at the sight of Steve.</p>
<p>"Bucky and I went to the farmer's market earlier today, and you said you liked Rhubarb and strawberries, so I grabbed some for you."</p>
<p>Steve reached out to hand the foods over to Yn, but before she could take them, the oven chimed.</p>
<p>"Please come in, I need to get the oven."</p>
<p>Steve walked in, closing the door behind him and wandering to the sweet smelling kitchen. He inhaled the fresh scent of warm chocolate baking with a smile.</p>
<p>"You can put those down on the counter." Y/n said as she pulled the pan of cookies out of the oven and placed them on the cooling rack on the counter.</p>
<p>"What kind of cookies are those?" Steve asked, leaning against the counter, out of the way as Y/n worked on putting more dough down on another pan.</p>
<p>"I make them out of the cake mix. They are chocolate with chocolate chips, and these next ones will be chocolate with marshmallow inside. Would you like to help?"</p>
<p>"Sure?" Steve lifted himself from the counter.</p>
<p>"Wash your hands." Y/n waved him over to the sink, and soon they fell into easy conversation and cooking together.</p>
<p>Another knock came at the door a while later and Y/n answered the door while Steve was sitting at the counter eating a cookie.</p>
<p>"Hey, Bucky." Steve sat up straighter as Bucky followed Y/n into the kitchen.</p>
<p>"So this is where you two have been hiding out from me." Bucky laughed at the sight of Steve with a cookie hanging out from his mouth.</p>
<p>"Can I have one, doll?" Bucky asked, watching as she walked around him and back into the kitchen.</p>
<p>"Sure. But only a couple, I am going to bring the rest down to the community center for the kids." Y/n said as she went back to pulling more cookies off the tray.</p>
<p>"Can we come with you?" Steve asked.</p>
<p>"Sure." Y/n shrugged. "I will finish packing up these cookies, and we will leave soon.</p>
<p>"We will need to get dressed to go out." Bucky spoke after a couple bites of his cookie.</p>
<p>"Wait, why?" Y/n paused her actions.</p>
<p>Bucky chuckled. "Well, doll, for starters, my arm. Second, we are famous figures and would like to avoid recognition and crowds of fans wherever possible."</p>
<p>"Oh, yeah." Y/n turned back to her work. "I forgot you guys were heros."</p>
<p>"Wait, you know who we are?" Bucky was surprised, they both had assumed that she was unaware as she had acted so normal around them as opposed to the usual recognition.</p>
<p>"Yeah. I figured you just wanted to be treated like any other person. I understand wanting to be treated normally."</p>
<p>The feel of the room grew sober immediately, a heaviness in the air.</p>
<p>"Thank you, doll." Bucky spoke, breaking it. "I'm going to go get dressed, so we can get going."</p>
<p>Steve stood up, following behind Bucky. "Same here. We'll be right back."</p>
<hr/>
<p>"He's good with kids." Y/n talked to Steve on the side as Bucky sat on the ground, talking and joking with the kids.</p>
<p>"He is, but he still gets nervous. I'm going to sit with him to make sure he's okay. Will you be alright here?" Steve had noticed the odd looks that were sent at Y/n as they came in.</p>
<p>"I will be fine. Go keep an eye on Buck." Y/n waved him off with a smile that he returned.</p>
<p>"Okay."</p>
<p>Seeing Y/n was standing alone, one of the mothers, Kimberly, came over to stand next to her.</p>
<p>"It was nice of you to make cookies for the kids."</p>
<p>"I like seeing the kids smile, and sweets are one of the best ways to do that." Y/n gave a kind smile to the mother, one of the ones she had yet to speak to.</p>
<p>"Did you happen to sample too much of your own baking?" Kimberly asked in that same sickly sweet tone that she greeted Y/n with.</p>
<p>Y/n turned her attention fuly to Kimberly. "What?"</p>
<p>Both Steve and Bucky, even though occupied with the attention of the children, still kept an ear out for Y/n, wanting to keep her safe. So, when that odd comment was made, they quickly made to say their farewells to the children and give their aid to Y/n.</p>
<p>"Yes would you like to explain that statement ma'am?" Steve stood with Bucjy behind Y/n, arms crossed.</p>
<p>The rude woman's eyes widened slightly, but she regained composure quickly. "I'm sure you would understand with all those muscles. She should lay off all the sweets, and maybe she wouldn't be so fat."</p>
<p>"Really, because I had about seven of those cookies, and Stevie here had more than I did. So I think you should shut your trap and leave the dame alone. You don't need to insult her because she is more beautiful than you." Bucky picked up where Steve left off in conversation.</p>
<p>Kimbery huffed, grabbing her child and throwing their cookie to the floor before storming off.</p>
<p>Bucky and Steve moved around Y/n so they could see her face, and she could see theirs.</p>
<p>"Are you alright?" Steve asked.</p>
<p>"Yes, I'm fine. It happens more than you think" Y/n spoke with a sad tone in her voice. "I think I just want to go home."</p>
<p>"Well, it is about time for dinner, would you be willing to let us take you to dinner?" Bucky gave Steve a nudge.</p>
<p>A light blush covered Y/n's cheeks and a shy smile spread across her lips. "Sure."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>